1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention generally relates to a hinge structure and particularly to a hinge structure with two shafts.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the notebook computer has the same functions with the desktop computer and is convenient for the user to take along with for its thin and light-weighted design, the notebook computer has become one of indispensible belongings for some of users. As the prices for notebook computers continue to drop, some of users even replace desktop computers with notebook computers.
Generally, a notebook computer is composed of a base and a display. In order for the notebook computer to please consumers by its various operation and ways of using, some of displays for notebook computers are designed to make the configuration of the notebook computer becoming similar to that of the panel computer by turning the display over to the back of the base. As a result, the design of the hinge structure for notebook computers needs to be improved accordingly so that the user can turn the display over smoothly to the back of the base